


Quiet Love

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: A morning with Topaz and Jasper …Tumblr





	Quiet Love

Topaz reached out and wrapped her arm around Jasper’s waist. She knew her girlfriend was sleeping soundly, but she wanted to enjoy a few moments basking in the feelings of joy she got from holding Jasper close. Soon, Jasper seemed to stir. She yawned before running her fingertips over Topaz’s arm and scooting back against her. “Morning baby,” Jasper said before kissing her girlfriend’s hand. 

Toapz smiled and kissed Jasper’s shoulder. The two happily cuddled for a while, not in a hurry to leave their bed or the other’s arms. Topaz could feel Jasper’s stomach churning and eventually it began to grumble softly. She laughed, rubbing Jasper’s stomach before gently pushing her girlfriend out of bed. As Jasper stood she stretched, her arms raised above her head. Topaz climbed out of bed and stood behind her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Jasper and pulled her close, kissing her neck. “I guess it’s time for breakfast,” Jasper said, her voice still sounding sleepy. 

As they entered the kitchen, Jasper leaned against the counter while Topaz opened the refrigerator. She piled ingredients onto the counter while Jasper watched, yawning occasionally. Jasper’s third or fourth yawn caught Topaz’s attention and she stopped what she was doing. “What?” Jasper asked, covering up another yawn. Topaz rolled her eyes as she placed a fisted hand on top of the other, gesturing in a circle with the top one. “Do you want any?” Jasper asked as she mentally tried to piece together how to make coffee while her brain was still asleep. Topaz shook her head no and continued pulling things from the fridge. 

Jasper knew Topaz was only verbal in certain situations and having just woken was not one of them, but it didn’t bother Jasper. Topaz and Jasper communicated well, just not always verbally. Jasper had learned some sign language to help her understand her girlfriend when Topaz couldn't speak. Jasper didn’t sign often, but she could understand Topaz, and that was important to her.

Soon, Jasper was sitting at the table drinking coffee while Topaz stood in front of the stove. Jasper always enjoyed watching Topaz cook. Her motions were quick and precise, and she made incredible food. Topaz turned from the stove to look at Jasper and winked at her before going back to her cooking. Not long after, she set a plate in front of Jasper. It was some sort of egg dish that Jasper couldn’t recognize, but it was colorful and looked quite pretty. 

Topaz poured herself a glass of juice before sitting next to Jasper at the table. She watched as her girlfriend poked at her food, worried that Jasper didn’t like what she had made. Suddenly, Topaz remembered the pancakes she had left in the oven to keep warm. She took them out and set them on the table along with the bottle of syrup. She pensively looked at Jasper, waiting for her to try the food. 

Eventually, Jasper realized Topaz was watching her. “Are you waiting for me to try it?” Topaz barely nodded. “I’m sorry baby, I’m still asleep. I zoned out a little.” Jasper sampled her food and looked thoughtful while she chewed. She grinned at Topaz. “Amazing as always baby. Where’d this recipe come from? That blog you’ve been following?” Topaz smiled shyly and nodded before sliding an open palmed hand over the other. She picked up her fork and starting in on her breakfast, happy that Jasper liked the food.

Once they had finished eating, Jasper was much more awake. She bustled around the kitchen washing the dishes and cleaning up the pans. Topaz watched from her seat at the table. Jasper was almost always too lethargic in the morning to make breakfast, but Topaz didn’t mind. She liked cooking and hated doing dishes. Jasper had agreed to do the dishes if Topaz would cook, and that had begun their morning practices. 

When Jasper finished the dishes, she pulled the chair Topaz was sitting in away from the table. “Thanks for making breakfast love,” she said as she straddled Topaz’s lap. “You’re the best.” Topaz reached up and pulled Jasper’s face towards her own before kissing her. When their kiss finally ended, Jasper was blushing deeply. Topaz grinned, always amused she could do that. She laced her fingers between Jasper’s and kissed her girlfriend’s knuckles. 

Jasper leaned forward and rested her head against Topaz’s shoulder. “What do we have to do today babe?” Jasper asked. Topaz rubbed Jasper’s back gently before pushing her girlfriend away from her shoulder. She brought her index fingers towards her thumbs and moved her hands in circles before pointing towards the dry erase board on the wall. Jasper wrinkled her nose as she read the things that were listed. “I don’t want to buy a new lamp. Can’t we just not go in the living room when it’s dark?” Topaz rolled her eyes as she picked her girlfriend up, standing and kissing her cheek before placing her back on the floor. She shooed Jasper back into the bedroom. 

When they reached their room, Jasper resigned herself to getting ready for the day. She pulled off her shirt and threw it into the laundry basket. As she did, Topaz pulled her close before trailing her tongue over Jasper’s chest. The weak sigh escaping Jasper’s throat encouraging her as she kissed Jasper again before pulling out the band holding back Jasper’s hair. Topaz ran her nails along her girlfriend’s scalp and Jasper hummed softly in reply. She smiled before kissing Jasper’s nose and touching her fingertips to each other over her head. “Aww, but I was enjoying this,” Jasper said wrapping her arms around Topaz. Topaz snickered before repeating the hand gesture. Jasper pretended to sulk as she stripped off the rest of her clothing and headed to the bathroom. 

While Jasper showered, Topaz sat on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what to wear. She reached across the bed and pulled out her cell phone, checking the weather. Another cool but rainy day, not her favorite, but at least she could wear a sweatshirt. Topaz pulled some clothing from the dresser and admired her favorite sweatshirt. It was brown with brighter earth tones like golden yellows and maroon, perfectly cheerful for such a wet fall day. Happy with her choices, Topaz began to undress, tossing her clothing into the laundry pile. 

Jasper exited the bathroom, her thick hair wrapped in a towel, but otherwise naked. She never saw the point in being modest in her own place, it wasn’t like she should be ashamed of her body. She wasn’t overly proud of her body either, but Jasper was solid in her belief that she was more than just what she looked like. When she entered the bedroom, Topaz was mostly naked, in the middle of dressing. Jasper pulled her girlfriend towards her and kissed her deeply. “Look who’s clean,” Topaz said softly, her eyes half lidded after Jasper’s kiss. 

“Look who’s wearing adorable undies,” Jasper replied, sliding her fingers between Topaz’s hips and the baby blue underwear she had on. Topaz blushed as Jasper worked to strip her girlfriend of the minimal clothing she was wearing. “Oops, spoke too soon I guess.” Jasper lead Topaz towards their bed before climbing back into it and tugging at her girlfriend’s arm to follow. Topaz followed draping her arm and leg over her girlfriend who was sprawled on her back. 

“You really don’t want to run errands, do you?” Topaz’s voice was slightly muffled, her head buried in Jasper’s shoulder. 

“No. You know I hate errands. And how could I choose errands over this?” Jasper raked her nails over Topaz’s back smiling at the soft hum her girlfriend produced. 

“No errands, just lying in bed naked?” Topaz asked, sleep creeping into her voice. 

Jasper smiled. “Are you tired babe?” Topaz mumbled an inaudible response. “We could always run errands tomorrow.” Topaz shook her head mumbling what Jasper heard as “laudee”. “Huh? Oh, laundry.” Topaz nodded. “We could do that tonight, errands tomorrow, and cuddling right now.” 

Topaz slowly pulled herself eyelevel with Jasper, leaning in slightly to kiss her. “Sold,” she whispered before giving Jasper another kiss on the cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
